


April Fool's Morning

by potatoeyhedgehogs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Dom!John, Jim and John are roommates, M/M, Porn With Plot, So yeah, Sub!Jim, Yeah it's weird, but its smut, but maybe, johniarty, not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoeyhedgehogs/pseuds/potatoeyhedgehogs
Summary: Set in a situation where Jim Moriarty is John's roommate. Three things: Pranks, angry sex, kitchens. Anything else I need to add?





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY JOHNIARTYYY

Jim Moriarty whistled 'Stayin Alive' to himself while he searched in the fridge for milk. It was April Fool's morning, and Jim had a prank up his sleeve...  
Last night, while his flatmate was sleeping, Jim had crept into John's room in the dead of night and taken all his clothes. All his clothes.  
Boxers, shirts, pants, socks, everything. Jim even took John's handkerchiefs. He left the belts, though. And he had started a bonfire in the backyard.  
John slept naked.

Jim grinned devilishly to himself as he checked his watch. 7.59am. John's alarm would go off any moment now... And there it was. A shrill ring, and then the rustling of crisp sheets, the pad of feet on the ground. Jim shook with excitement. The creak of the wardrobe door. 

"JIM MORIARTY! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Jim burst into howls of laughter as John, wrapped in only his blanket, slammed his bedroom door open, one belt in hand. The shorter man was furious, his face red and eyes blazing. By then, Jim was doubled over, one hand on the kitchen counter, supporting himself from falling over. Finally, he was able to splutter out a "April Fool's!" before succumbing to uncontrollable giggles. John stomped his foot on the floor like an insolent child, knuckles turning white as he gripped his blanket around his waist tightly. 

"Where are my clothes, bastard?" Jim continued to laugh in that velvety voice of his, only stopping to catch his breath. He wheezed a bit, before drawling in his Irish accent: "I burnt them."

John swore, hands still holding up the blanket and the one belt. Jim could see fine, golden-brown hairs on his navel, leading down to where his hand was securely covering with a blanket. "You dick! I have a date today, and you even burnt my sweaters. I can't turn up on a date wearing only a belt!"

Jim grinned. "Well, a belt would cover the essential parts, and flash more of that delectable skin than any jumper could..." John blushed a bright red. 

"Screw you!" This made Jim grin even wider. Such a smile would have looked goofy on his face had there not been a mischievous glint in Jim's dark eyes.

"You would like to," joked Jim. John's cheeks flushed. "You moron!" he yelled before diving onto Jim, slamming him onto the ground. Jim hadn't seem it coming and yelped slightly, bringing a smirk to John's face. "Oooh, this is perfect," Jim husked. "We've got a kitchen counter, a belt and you've got your sexy smile on!" John huffed and got up from on top of Jim. The blanket was left forgotten on the floor. Jim practically drooled at the sight of John's thick member. John noticed Jim's lust-filled gaze and decided to play along. Anyway, he was pissed at his flatmate, his chances of a date were ruined and he needed to let some heat off. 

"Yeah, I'd definitely like to," John purred at Jim, who had gotten up and was dusting himself off. Jim raised an eyebrow. John strided slowly towards the taller man, backing him into the kitchen counter. Jim mewled as John's mouth latched onto his neck and sucked at the delicate skin, before John began to rip at it. The taste of blood filled John's mouth and John licked it off his lips. At the appearance of John's tongue licking blood, his blood off those sensuous lips... Jim could feel all the blood in his body rushing to his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crappy at smut :/ so the next chapter might take a while to be up.


End file.
